Bigotes, botas y habanos
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: “Comes, y te vas” México/Cuba


Hola

Lamento no estar tan feliz… xD, no lo que pasa es que he leído demasiado Angust (Para mi desgracia-gracia, del bueno xD), para pasar un poco el trago amargo are algo Feliz, =w=, además de celebrar que he salido del primer cuatrimestre de mi Carrera Universitaria (Un paso menos hacia la meta Wii). Tendré más tiempo para mi amada y secreta pasión (Escribir por supuesto xD) así que me callo y pasamos a los derechos de autor, nada de esto es mío, posiblemente tampoco la idea xD.

Menos los personajes que son pertenecientes a… no se quien los haya inventado, principales personajes: México y Cuba *-*, cieeeerto, Cuba es de Hymuraya U_U, México es posiblemente inventado mío xD.

Aclaraciones segundas, Soy orgullosa Mexicana, aún más; Orgullosa Chilanga (Traducción= Soy del D.F. xD), ósea nada de mala tierra contra México querido de mi parte, pero seré sincera mi país (Sus gobernantes /Desgraciados/ ellos son los NO santos) así que probablemente habrá hechos que nos duelan, las verdad incomoda, pero todo será tratado desde el punto de vista Hetaliano (Ósea, puro Humor n.).

Mi primer trabajo Hetalia países Latinos *-*, así que empecemos de una vez n.

Serán, en un principio, pequeñas viñetas de la relación político-afectuoso, entre Cuba/México, después, probablemente evolucionara a un fic más largo.

Bigotes, botas y habanos.

- ¿Se puede saber que tienes en el cerebro? – Enojado era una palabra pequeña para su sentir en aquel momento, se sentía más allá de eso, más allá del limite, pero, sin pasar la barrera, tal vez frustrado ó iracundo, en términos más sencillos el creciente sentimiento podría llamarse: "Encabronado", Sí, esa era. Estaba ¡ENCABRONADO! Que no es lo mismo que "Emputado", había que aclarar, por supuesto.

Sus ojos eran dos grandes avellanas, brillantes y relucientes, a pesar de ser relativamente joven, había pasado por muchas cosas que fácilmente podría agotar a cualquiera y dejarse vencer , él no, el siempre miraba hacia adelante, el camino era duro se auguraba sombrío, pero si algo tenia Miguel era una espíritu fuerte, era: Itzamatul*.

Necesitaba de su gente, de su pueblo y de toda la voluntad que estos pudieran tener, para lograr un cambio real y eficiente, pero… ese no era el asunto precisamente ahora, Nó, el problema cercano era aquel hombre frente a él, con aquella estúpida sonrisa, su porte burlesco, risible, por la virgen que ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban.

Es que… ¿Cómo demonios Vicente había alcanzado el puesto de "Él jefe" ?

Se tallo el puente de la nariz con pesadez, sin duda volver a pensar en eso le traería dolor en Tamaulipas ó Monterrey, últimamente esa zona le daba más dolores que antes.

- Veras, George me dijo que a Alfred le incomodaba la presencia de Santiago en la junta – Decía el hombre de amplios bigotes, con su voz rasposa tan característica, sus vaqueros puestos, pero eso si, su inseparable saco, para estar "inn" – Ya sabes como son estas cosas Migue, necesitamos tener buenas relaciones con él gabacho – Dijo en un tono demasiado norteño, para el gusto de la morena nación – Si e enoja.

- ¡Me vale madres que se enoje! – Ltzamatul, casi no perdía la serenidad ante la gente, normal (Como los humanos), pero el presidente en turno lo desesperaba particularmente – Es imperdonable que le hayas dicho eso a Fidel, no por que el tipo me caiga bien – Se había levantado del asiento acolchado re tapizado de piel obscura sintética, no quería nada natural antes vivo en su oficina México , y ahora comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro enfrente del escritorio – Es un dictador maniático, inepto igual que tu, tú – Se volteo a verlo a los ojos, miel contra avellana, mirándole con desprecio, se había guardado mucho durante el sexenio, estaba que reventaba.

- Tú, ranchero*, pueblerino*, iluso, títere, escoria, corrupto, monigote y mandilón además – Le grito en plena cara, tan fuerte que incluso las pesadas puertas de roble no habían podido guardar dentro la potente voz del castaño – Es mi hermano, mí hermano, sangre de mi sangre, venimos de la misma tierra, los mismos lazos que de seguro tu ya olvidaste ¿No? – Le miro con una ceja marrón levantada – A ver guiñapo, ¿Dime cual es la cultura madre?.

Tal vez Vicente no lo sabia, seguro que se le dijeron mientras estaba lanzándose miraditas de enamorado con Martita* ó durante el partido del América* lo más probable es que haya sido eso, claro, el América, su pasión su entrega.

- ¡Te estoy hablando!, olvídalo, olvídalo, lárgate de aquí antes de… -¿Qué le arrían, le meterían a la cárcel, le sentenciarían? Fuera lo que fuera no valía la pena mancharse las manos con él, además luego seria difícil quitarse las manchas, luego andarían diciendo "México el país de la violencia" Chingada madre, como no ser violento ante el ranchero de las botas.

Fuera que Miguel tenía un gran autocontrol ó que el ludido y posible victimario se haya ido antes de decir "ahí va". Para cuando sus imaginaciones dejaron su mente optima, ya estaba solo en su despacho.

"Comes, y te vas"

- "Comes y te vas", ¡COMES Y TE VAS! – Repetía, quería ver como sonaba ó simple y sencillamente prepararse para la ruptura definitiva.

Santiago Colba, mejor conocido como Cuba, era se hermano mayor y para su dolor el ultimo que le quedaba aún a su lado. A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido seguían como la uña y la mugre, juntos pero no revueltos.

Incontables juergas de noche habían pasado juntos, travesías en las cantinas, en el paso, inclusive alguna que otra revolución y golpe de estado, juegos de adolescentes y chamacos mugrosos, pero vivencias que se llevaban en el alma.

Era su familia, su única compañía en aquel mundo tan grande y desierto de solidaridad para ellos. Habían cometido un grave error, un imperdonable pecado, puede que si, el mundo solo se aprovechaba de ellos. Sus otros hermanos suda americanos los negaban ó simplemente no les importaban.

Los años, aunque pocos, pesaban y sus glúteos fueron a parar suavemente con el asiento que antes ocupaba Vicente, sus codos se recargaban en el escritorio y hundía su rostro entre sus dedos delgados y largos, no necesitaba abrir los ojos y mirarse al espejo para darse cuenta de que su vestimenta había cambiado significativamente desde los tiempos Del ché, donde el trió inseparable daba sus ultimas aleteadas, Cuba, México y El ché, por supuesto.

No, ahora vestía finos tajes sastre, obscuras telas finas cubrían su territorio, un toque empresarial había adornado sus prados, cubierto sus cordilleras, opacado sus llanos.

- Santiago

Fue un susurro apenas audible, que salió arrancado de entre sus labios, acariciando sus dientes antes de abandonar para siempre su boca, la añoranza y el afecto, desde hacia tiempo las relaciones entre los hermanos no se encontraban en lo mas optimo, si no fuera por el seguro que sus gobernantes ni se hubieran interesando en seguir manteniendolas! Pero que sabían ellos!

Ni idea tenían de las noches de desvelo que junto a las costas de Veracruz pasaron, ó de los viajes en lancha cuando eran pequeños, de las lágrimas el dolor, la desesperación de ver caer a tu gente ante los invasores, ante tu propia sangre.

Antonio, Francis ni mucho menos Alfred los habían podido separar, y ahora, irónicamente, todo dependía de un delgado hilo que su gobernante, un humano común, había hecho desprender.

¿Se lo perdonaría?, le daría otra oportunidad, lo tomaría en broma, ojala que si, ojala le quepa en la hueca y dura cabeza que tanto adora, que esas palabras no fueron dichas por el, ni mucho menos para él.

Estaba indeciso, tenia el teléfono en la mano, faltaba el ultimo numero para que se enlazara, que la orden se mandara y el satélite le comunicara, pero… coraje era lo que posiblemente, más pudiera apreciar en este momento. Sin más le dio al 9.

-…

-…

-…

- Bueno…

-…

-Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un largo suspiro – Se que eres tú Miguel… olvidas aquella cosita llamada Identificador de llamadas

- ja ja ja – Una risa ahogada y a la vez aliviada salió como ráfaga de lo mas hondo de sus pulmones, no le había gritado ni nada, le había hecho un broma - Perdón – Dijo sinceramente sosteniendo con fuerza el auricular contra su oreja.

- Miguelito, Miguelito, ¿Y ese "Perdón" por qué?

-…

No pudo evitar imaginándose al "Trajeado" como había dicho cariñosamente hace poco, con el sentimiento en la garganta, a veces México era muy sentimental y aunque llorar era una cosa anti machos, las lagrimas se le escapaban a la nación con más regularidad de la que le gustaría admitir. Haciéndole que él solo quisiera abrazarlo y acariciarle aquel tan sedoso cabello que poseía el menor.

- Calma, tu no hiciste nada, fue tu querido presidente – Intentaba que su tono sonara casual, las entrañas le habían ardido un buen rato del coraje al enterarse del desplante del susodicho, no tanto por Fidel, la verdad; Estos últimos años se le había ido la cabra un tanto al tipo.

Por ahí había oído alguna vez que; Héroe era el que moría a tiempo. Y más de acuerdo no podía estar, sí Fidel hubiera muerto tan siquiera 20 años atrás, sin duda hubiera sido más querido por su pueblo que el propio Ché.

Lo que alojemos igualmente le hubiera pasado a Díaz con Miguel, lastima el destino les había dado puros loco de mandatarios.

Lo que le podía era que los gobernantes de migues le tuvieran preso, bajo el yugo de Alfred, atado a sus capricho y deseos, el gringuito estaba muy equivocado si creía que México estaba solo

- Debí detenerlo, salir a los medios, fue reprobable que haya hecho eso.

- Calma, pareces más alterado que ni Chávez – El humo espeso de su habano inundo sus pulmones haciendo que la tan deliciosa nicotina impregnara cada una de su células ramificadas, dándole aquel sabor que hacia que sus papilas gustativas armaran fiesta y deleite, sus labio dejaron salir tan característico tono permitiéndole saber al mexicano que todo estaba bien.

Si Santiago fumaba tan calmadamente nada podía ir mal, bien lo sabia.

- ja ja ja res un tonto – Le hablo cariñosamente.

- ja ja ja hay no mejor me callo, Fidel puede estarnos grabando ja ja ja ja – volvió a estallar en una risotada al imaginarse la escena.

- si, y mañana saldremos en las noticias jajaja

- Calla, calla que ya no querrá regalarme Oro negro… jajajaja

-jajaja espera, espera – Hacia tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos se reía con ganas de verdad que el aire se les había agotado a ambos, después de un tiempo en el que normalizaron sus respiraciones y se permitieron reír más, fue el turno de Miguel de nuevamente hablar.

- Pensé, creía que ibas a molestarte, era lo mas lógico.

- Miguel – Hablo seriamente, pero con ese toque cariñoso que solo el morocho podía pronunciar ante su pequeño hermano – Dime tú, ¿Cuando he sido lógico?

El nombrado solo compuso una pequeña sonrisa que se anido en sus labios, haciéndola sincera y veraz.

- No te decían que no te juntaras con migo, no te decía Papí* que era mala influencia, el chico malo, somos el uno para el otro pequeño, jamás permití que nos separaran y jamás lo are.

Sus temores habían sido calmados una vez más

- Y por favor o llores ¡hee!

- Cabrón - Rio entre algunas lágrimas de emoción, pocas veces Cuba era tan cariñoso como ahora

– Sabes que también yo te quiero

- si y ahora a ver mándame besitos, muack muack jajaja

- ¡Calla! – se había puesto totalmente rojo de vergüenza, en su pecho se sentía cálido, y la tranquilidad apresar del clima* era agradable, eso solo existía cuando él estaba ahí, a su lado.

FIN

Ok, salió más extraño de lo previsto y mas largo xD

No se que les parezca a mi me gusto, es la primera vez que escribo de México *-*, y le puse mucho de mi xD

La sensibilidad de Miguel es por que los mexicanos (Algunos no todos cabe destacar) somos sentimentales, parte de la cultura y herencia del matriarcado.

Llorar no es de machos, Pues si, aunque me incomode México es un país machista, aunque esta tendencia esta desapareciendo, de antaño era muy marcada.

Martita: La insoportable esposa de Vicente fox quesada, nuestro "Honorable" Ex presidente.

Ranchero, pueblerino: Espero nadie salga ofendido con estas expresiones, ranchero es de los cowboys de Usa, que en México se quieren imitar, pero ha resultado una extraña quimera eso xD.

"Comes y te vas": Durante la Cumbre de las Américas, que se realizo en territorio mexicano, concretamente en Monterrey, Vicente le dijo así a Fidel, por que no quería que Bush se topara con este y se armaran en líos, en ese tiempo había un problema ahí sonando con el Tío Sam y la isla del Caribe. (Claro todo esto propiciado por Bush, quien negó responsabilidades (Cofcerdocof))

Fidel gravo esa llamada y no dudo en hacer correr el ludió por todo el globo terráqueo a quien estaba interesado en la nota, a mi parecer fue un acto totalmente de repudio hacia Fox.

*Papi: Antonio-España xD

Y bueno hay muchos datos mas pero que si nombro serian mas granes que el fic xD, besos a todos y buenas noches n.

_Colba : Vocablo utilizado para nombrar a la isla en sus inicios y el verdadero nombre de Santiago, nombre que a su vez es sacado, de cómo durante la colonia llamaban a Cuba._

Itzamatul: Que posee la gracia del cielo (Maya), y nombre real de Miguel

La mayoría de la información histórica sobre Cuba es sacada de Wikipedia (Lo que significa que no es 100 % viable)


End file.
